Uchūtengan
Uchūtengan - Also known as 'Heavenly Eye of the Universe' - Provides the possessor of the dojutsu the kekkei genkai 'Space Release' - Created by Hiromu Otsutsuki by infusing the blood of Hagoromo Otsutsuki and the energy of all heavenly bodies - First appearance: CH1: Prologue, The Celestial Shinobi, a Naruto fanfic by LanceSennin - Last appearance: TBA - Granted as a gift by the creator to the elder one between the Ashura and Indra reincarnates - 'A way to achieve peace', according to Hiromu's words - Said possessor of the eye will receive two gifts: an Elemental Phoenix as a friend and summon partner, and a sword crafted from the core of a star, named 'Hoshi-kori' Appearance The Uchūtengan is characterized by being yellowish in color, with an eight-ray star in the middle, similar to what the Sun's generic shape is like. While under the influence of the different types of Star Armor, the appearance changes a bit. The eight-ray star is replaced by a shape corresponding to what form it is. For instance, if it is the Sun form, the star in the middle is replaced by a circle, like the shape of the Sun. Abilities The main ability that the Uchūtengan grants the user is the unique bloodline called 'Space Release', or more commonly known as Uchūton. This particular kekkei genkai grants the user the power to manipulate'' '' or control the various heavenly bodies in space and incorporate them in combat. The techniques that the eye provides are unique; due to the blood of the Sage of the Six Paths being one of the core ingredients that created the dojutsu in the first place, the jutsus are more powerful than regular elemental-based techniques, but there are some cases in which the Space techniques are nullified or overpowered. For instance, the Amaterasu can nullify the fire-based techniques that the eye provides, and can overpower lower-ranked jutsus. The eye itself grants the user excellent chakra control as well as an added boost to the chakra reserves. A list of the techniques the eye provides are as follows: 'Ninjutsu:' ''- Heavenly Ray - Tengoku no Kōsen (Emit a laser beam from a finger to incapacitate enemy, can either burn or simply push enemies anyway according to the user's wish; C-Rank)'' ''- Rings of Saturn - Dosei no Ringu (Summon energy discs to throw to the enemy, explodes upon contact; can be enlarged when more chakra is used; C-Rank)'' ''- Holy Blast - Seinaru Bakufū (Beams of energy attack the enemy after being thrown, can destroy the techniques of an enemy by nullifying them; C-Rank)'' ''- Asteroid's Rage - Shōwakusei no ikari (Summon space rock to attack enemy, sizes vary in the user's wishes, but depending on the chakra; the direction of where the rocks will go depends on the user; C-Rank)'' ''- Blazing Comet - Moeru suisei (Hands of the user are enveloped in blue flames to attack the enemy, flames can burn instantly, but can be controlled; B-Rank)'' ''- Meteor - Ryūsei (Envelopes the user in a yellow energy field to move at incredible speeds , allows flight, can be channeled into a single body part to increase strength immensely; B-Rank)'' ''- Neptune's Wrath - Neppu no Kaminoikari (Call forth the icy winds to lessen movement and temperature, near recognizable to Ice Release; B-Rank)'' ''- Corona - Korona (Envelopes the user in a yellowish aura that can alter the outer temperature of the user to either melt or freeze anyone or anything the user comes in contact with; B-Rank)'' ''- Venus' Love - Kinboshi no Ai (Breath out flames from the planet Venus, intense heat that can melt almost anything in contact; B-Rank)'' ''- Star Armor - Hoshi Yoroi (Armor made from the core of a star, impenetrable to most attacks; A-Rank)'' *''Sun Form - Increases the power of earth and fire-based techniques by an immense amou'' nt, enhances the strength and endurance of the user, provides the user with Solarion, the sword of the sun and ''Helior, the shield accompanying it; takes on a more fiery appearance than the normal Star Armor'' *''Moon Form - Increases the power of water and wind-based techniques by an immense amou'n''''t', enhances the speed and agility of the user, provides the user with the legendary bow, Luna, that has an un'li'mited supply of arrows and is powerful enough to break through rock without effort; takes on a overall white-col'o''red armor that is light enough for quicker movement *''Eclipse Form - Increases the power of lightning-based techniques by an ''''immense amount, enhances the durability and vitality of the user, provides the user with two gauntlets with matching boots, rep'resenting both Lunar and Solar Eclipses that is very dangerous for close combat; the armor is not fully covering the body, with only a few protective plates at some places '' ''- Jupiter - Mokusei (Summon the energy beam of the largest planet to pulverize and incapacitate the enemy; A-Rank)'' ''- Rasengan (Space Release: Rasengan can be thrown and pull enemies towards its center for an opening, similar to a black hole, can crush enemies due to its gravity; A-Rank)'' ''- Solar Flares - Taiyō Mosu (Emit long solar flares from hands to attack the enemy like whips', temperature can be adjustable to the user's wishes; A-Rank)'' ''- Heavy Rain - Ōame (Summon rain to absorb the chakra of those in it, and heals the people the user deems as friendly of their injuries, the ultimate support technique; S-Rank)'' ''- Supernova - Chōshinsei (Unleash a gigantic explosion of space energy, near uncontrollable, some ways to protect oneself from it; starts from a little sphere in the user's palm and will explode within ten secon'ds once it has been thrown; S-Rank)'' ''- Supergiant Armor - Chōjin Yoroi (Upgraded version of Star Armor, invulnerable to any attack with the sole weakness being Space Release jutsu itself, the ultimate defense, consumes an immense amount of chakra; S-Rank)'' ''- Heavenly Judgement - Ten no handan (Call forth the power of all heavenly bodies into one single beam, highly dangerous to both enemy and user, full power can only be used once but can still be usable afterwards, albeit not that powerful anymore; S-Rank)'' 'Taijutsu:' ''- Dance of the Seven Stars - Nanahoshi no Mai (Left, Right, Gut kick, Chin kick, Uppercut, Axe kick to the ground, Right straight; C-Rank)'' ''- Moon Mass - Tsuki Shitsuryō (User spins around before delivering a massive kick powered by'' the Moon's energy; C-Rank) ''- Rainmaker - Reinmēkā (Powerful lariat with sharp raindrops infused in the arm for more damage; B-Rank)'' ''- Judgement of the Seven Stars - Nanahoshi no Hantei (Seven shadow clones attack with a M'eteor-powered hit; B-Rank)'' ''- Starfall - Hoshi Uranai (Attacks the opponent with the same chain of attacks used in Dance of the Seven Stars, this time, Blazing Comet is incorporated into the whole combo; B-Rank'' ''- Rainshower - Ame Shō (Shadow clones use the rain to hide movement and repeatedly strike the enemy with raindrop-infused attacks, can only be used when rain is present, can be lethal; A-Rank)'' ''- Starlight - Myojo no Hikari (Focus all of the Earth's life energy in one punch, aftereffects include a semi-permanent broken arm, but can be healed with Space chakra itself; S-Rank)'' '''Genjutsu: ''- Crowning Light - Taikan no Hikari (Call forth the light of Sirius to force enemy to blindness due to the intense brightness; B-Rank)'' ''- Cloud Nebula - Seiun no Kumo (Force the enemy to the illusion of being inside a cloud of nebula, can disorient enemy regarding reality and illusion; A-Rank)'' ''- Eclipse - Nisshoku (Opposite of Crowning Light, cut off enemy's vision; A-Rank)'' ''- Black Hole - Burakkuhōru (Summon an imaginary black hole to disorient enemy, almost inescapable due to the strong pull; S-Rank)'' 'Kenjutsu:' ''- Heavenly Beam - Ten no Hari (Unleash a small beam of energy from the sword, only capable of incapacitating enemies; C-Rank)'' ''- Colossus' Power - Kyōjin no Chikara (Bring down all of the planets' weight in one slash, 'a bit slow during the opening moments of this technique; B-Rank)'' ''- Meteor Slice - Ryūsei Setsudan (Incorporate Meteor with user's attacks, due to the speed of which the user travels, attacks can be lethal; B-Rank)'' ''- Grand Song - Sōdaina Uta (Powerful combo that ends with an energy-enhanced slash; A-Rank)'' ''- Rain Dip - Shinshi no Ame (Strike the enemy repeatedly with the sword imbued by sharp raindrops, can only be performed if there is rain; A-Rank)'' ''- God's Comet - Kami no Suisei (Enhance sword with the energy of all stars and rush forward so fast that the sword will go through the enemy, cutting through every obstacle and organ inside the opponent's body; S-Rank)'' '''Special Techniques: ''- Infinity Drive - Mugen Zenshin (Teleports the user or a group of people into a random planet in outer space in the blink of an eye; S-Rank)'' ''- Overdrive''' - ''Ōbādoraibu (Enhances a particular attribute of the user corresponding to what planet they choose, can only last for 10 minutes; A-Rank) *''Mercury (Speed)'' *''Venus (Fire)'' *''Earth (Water)'' *''Mars (Earth'') *''Jupiter (Strength)'' *''Saturn (Durability)'' *''Uranus (Lightning)'' *''Neptune (Wind)'' Trivia * According to Naruto Uzumaki, he awakened the dojutsu through a life-and-death situation, wherein he was nearly killed by the villagers of the Leaf Village during his childhood days. * Toshiro Uzumaki of the Storm 7 can use a few of the abilities of the Uchūtengan yet he doesn't have the eyes himself; interestingly, he acquired its powers when he got infused with the blood of Hitomi Otsutsuki * The formula to create the eye was using 75% of the energy of the heavenly bodies and 25% of Hagoromo's blood. Category:DRAFT